1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a high-speed optical measurement apparatus, and, more particularly, to an apparatus that can measure the optical characteristics of the multiple measurement locations of an object or a set of multiple objects at high speed using the reflection of light by a mirror or an array of multiple MicroElectroMechanical Systems (MEMS) mirrors, that is, a Digital Micromirror Device (DMD), which is coupled with a drive unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology is developing, rapid changes are taking place in display devices, such as an increase in the size of the screens of monitors and televisions and the use of the sets of large numbers of light emitting elements in Light-Emitting Diode (LED) bulletin boards, traffic signals and automobile lamps. In order to measure and manage the quality of such products, there is a need to measure the optical characteristics of the individual measurement locations of an object or the individual objects of a set of multiple objects.
For this reason, a conventional measurement method is configured so that a measurement sensor is located on a multiaxially movable mechanical structure, the measurement sensor is sequentially moved to the multiple measurement locations of an object at fixed locations, and then individual measurements are taken, or an object is fastened to a multiaxially movable mechanical structure, the object is moved so that the multiple measurement locations of the object are sequentially located at the location of the fastened measurement sensor, and then a measurement is taken. Accordingly, there is a limit to the measurement of the optical characteristics of the measurement locations of the object at high speed.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing an example of an apparatus for measuring optical characteristics using a conventional method. As shown in FIG. 1, optical measurements are taken in such a way that a measurement sensor B is placed at location A of a multiaxially movable mechanical structure and the measurement sensor B is sequentially moved to the measurement locations P1, P2, . . . , and PN of an object at intervals L by controlling drive units XM and YM for respective driving axes X and Y.
In this case, the measurement sensor B should be moved to the measurement locations at intervals L ‘N’ times, so that measurement time increases in proportion to the number of measurement locations of an object or the number of objects of a set of objects, which is the cause of the increase in the manufacturing cost of products. Meanwhile, when a plurality of mechanical structures each of which is shown in FIG. 1 is installed in order to reduce the measurement time that increases in proportion to the number of measurement locations of an object or the number of objects of a set of objects, the manufacturing cost of products will be increased.
As a result, in order to overcome the above-described problem, there is a need for an apparatus and method that is capable of placing the multiple measurement locations of an object or a set of multiple objects and one or more measurement sensors at respective designated locations and selectively measuring the individual measurement locations of the object or the individual objects of the set of multiple objects without increasing the cost.